


[Podfic] Bambino

by nerdiests



Series: Rhi Does Podfic [5]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: But is still a good boy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Four is also a little shit, How Do I Tag, Hyrule is a little shit, Irrational usage of the word "Softy", Language shenanigans, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Minor cursing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Poisoning, Protective Legend, i will make it a tag just you watch, liiittle bit of angst, not too bad, out the wazoo, that needs to be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdiests/pseuds/nerdiests
Summary: Written by SillusAuthor Summary:“You can’t just call me bambino and not tell me what it means!” Wind protests, his energy renewed with vigor in light of Legend’s teasing.“Who’s gonna stop me? You?” Legend ruffles his hair in good nature, grinning when Wind yelps and slaps his hand away. His pout grows as he attempts to fix the unruly mess of hair into just a mess of hair. “I don’t think so.”





	[Podfic] Bambino

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bambino](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046175) by [Sillus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillus/pseuds/Sillus). 

> i did all of this in what amounts to one sitting because i was just determined, have it. take it. listen to it. 
> 
> thank you so much to the lovely [Sillus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillus/pseuds/Sillus) for letting me work my way through her entire fic library, because i just have so much fun doing all this!! it's wonderful!!

Podfic Length: 00:32:52

Link (Dropbox)

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/r85h9nfhbjpwq13/Bambino.mp3?dl=0) (23.83 MB, Listenable)

**Author's Note:**

> oh look. i have a [tumblr](http://nerdiests.tumblr.com), feel free to check it out if you'd like


End file.
